


Arthurovo poslední stopování

by SallyPejr



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Just Idea, Just a Part of Story, Kharthur, Not Sure if They Are Together or Not, Violence, tags suck
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kharthur povídka. Část příběhu vytržená z kontextu. Více varování uvnitř.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthurovo poslední stopování

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jo, tohle není pořádný příběh. Je to jen jedna část, kterou nemám absolutně kam dát, a tak ji zveřejňuju jen tak, bez momentální plánů na prequel, sequel nebo spin off nebo cokoliv dalšího.   
> Všechno tohle vzniklo z nápadu, že by Khan v zápalu boje omylem mohl omráčit Arthura a z představy, jak Arthur odkud si padá a Khan ho chytí za jeho župan. Z těchhle dvou myšlenek vznikla krátká povídka vytržená tak trochu z kontextu.

_Khan a Arthur jsou oba zatčení a zavření na USS Enterprise poté, co je Kirk, Spock a Uhura zatkli po boji s Klingony._

* * *

Arthur netuší, jak to Khan udělal, ale najednou se veškerá bezpečnost ve vězeňském oddělení vypne a pravděpodobně nejen tam.

„Jdeš taky?" řekne jen Khan směrem ke zmatenému chlápkovi v županu, než vyrazí vpřed.

A Arthur bez nejmenší potuchy, proč to dělá, když se jasně jedná o nebezpečného šílence, tohodle geniálního muže následoval už předtím. A následuje ho i teď.

Khanovi stačí omráčit prvního strážce, aby se ozbrojil a dál jde postup lodí o dost snadněji. Ovšem i tak se Khan dostává do potyček s posádkou Enterprise, je-li jich víc ve skupině. A Arthur napůl vyděšený, napůl ohromený jen sleduje, jak s nimi Khan s nevídanou lehkostí bojuje, vždy s občasným pohledem směrem ke stopaři, jako by se ujišťoval, že je stále s ním. Arthur do těchhle potyček nezasahuje, vždy jen stojí kus za Khanem, snaží se nezavazet a vyhýbat se náhodně letícím paprskům phazerů. Koneckonců, co platný by asi on se svým ručníkem byl proti speciálně vycvičeným členům bezpečnosti?

Nakonec se dvojice uprchlíků dostane až do nákladových prostor lodě, kde parkuje i několik menších letounů. Jenže tady je ještě víc členů posádky.

Někteří běží vyvolat poplach, jiní útočí na Khana. Arthura si k jeho úlevě nikdo zatím nevšiml.

Khan bez zaváhání omráčí ať už střelou nebo rukama každého, kdo si na něj dovolí zaútočit a čím víc bojuje, tím zuřivější a s horšími následky jeho boj je.

„Khane." špitne Arthur vyděšeně, když tmavovlasý bojovník pokračuje v mlácení pěstí do těla, které druhou rukou drží před sebou.

„Khane, nech toho!" vykřikne Arthur a rozběhne se ke svému zachránci. „Khane! Nech ho! Vždyť se ani nehýbe! Khane!" huláká vyděšený Arthur a chce Khanovi skočit na ruku, kterou se napřahuje, ovšem podcenil jeho reflexy.

Ve zlomku vteřiny Khan pustí tělo ve svých rukách, otočí se a střelí phaserem na útočníka.

Arthur stačí jen překvapeně vydechnout, než se v bezvědomí zhroutí k zemi.

\- - o - -

Arthur se probudí k vědomí s tichým bolestivým zasténáním. A to je vzápětí následováno překvapeným a trochu zahambujícím vyjeknutím, když Arthurovi dojde, že ho někdo nese v náruči jako princeznu.

„Klid, držím tě." ozve se mu u ucha neuvěřitelně hluboký hlas.

„Khane." hlesne Arthur a zvedne hlavu z jejího pohodlného místa na Khanově rameni, aby se na muže podíval.

A pak mu dojde, že to kolem nich není Enterprise a její bílé stěny. Tahle loď je černá.

„Kde to jsme?" zeptá se Arthur nejistě, když ho Khan usazuje v křesle u jednoho z řídících pultů na můstku neznámé lodi. Rozhlíží se kolem a snaží se nevnímat necelý půltucet nehybných těl na zemi.

„Tohle je USS Vengeance. Nejmodernější loď Hvězdné flotily." vysvětluje Khan, zatímco Arthura s nebývalou péčí usazuje v křesle, než si před nejistého muže klekne, ruce položené na jeho stehnech. „Donutili mě tuhle loď postavit, tak si ji beru zpátky. Teď už zbývá jen posádka."

„Ti lidi v torpédech?" ujišťuje se Arthur.

„Ti lidi v torpédech." přikývne Khan na souhlas. Špičkami prstů jedné ruky odhrne Arthurovi vlasy z očí a chytne ho za tvář.

Arthur úplně cítí, jak se mu do obličeje hrne krev.

„Je mi líto, že jsem tě předtím omráčil." řekne Khan tiše, skoro neslyšně. „Ale bude lepší, když to udělám zas." dodá, než sjede rukou na Arthurově tváři níž a zmáčkne jeden bod na jeho krku.

Než se může Arthur začít bránit, celé jeho tělo ochabne a on je znovu bez vědomí.

Khan zapne bezpečnostní popruhy na křesle a ještě na moment si dovolí chvilku slabosti a pohladí Arthura po tváři, než se postaví a vydá se ke kapitánskému křeslu.

Je na čase, aby zachránil svou posádku.

\- - o - -

Další probuzení není vůbec příjemné.

Arthur s ošklivým pocitem závratě pomalu otevře oči a podívá se kolem sebe. Visí v křesle, kam ho Khan usadil, za popruhy, na které si nepamatuje a přímo před ním, což je z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu zároveň i hluboko pod ním, je něco, co vypadá jako trosky města.

„Co?" vyjekne Arthur a rozhlédne se kolem.

Celá loď je otočná na čumák, takže ty trosky dole není jen město, ale i loď. Khanova loď Vengeance z nějakého důvodu ztroskotala.

Khan.

Kde je Khan?!

„Khane?!" zavolá Arthur vyděšeně a s novou urputností se rozhlédne kolem s nadějí, že vysokého muže někde uvidí. Nemohl přece vypadnout ven, že ne? To prostě není možné.

„Khane!" zavolá vyděšený Arthur znovu.

„Arthure!" ozve se ze směru dole.

Na okraji propasti stojí Khan se zuřivým výrazem a dívá se na něj.

„Khane." špitne Arthur nejistě. Co se proboha stalo?

„Zmáčkni ten velký šedý knoflík na levé opěrce." vyzve ho Khan rozkazovačně.

Arthur za mák nechápe, co se kolem děje, ale poslechne.

O okamžik později toho lituje, neboť popruhy, které ho držely, zmizí a Arthur začne padat. Dent stačí jen zakřičet, nic víc.

A o vteřinu později už ho drží silné paže a tisknou ho k pevné hrudi.

„Khane." skoro vzlykne Arthur, než zvedne hlavu a podívá se na svého společníka. „Co se stalo?"

„Vrátili mi moji posádku." řekne Khan tichým nenávistným tónem, který Arthura děsí. „A pak nechali torpéda vybuchnout. Všechny."

„O můj bože. Khane." vydechne Arthur, než muže vedle sebe obejme, propast pod nimi zapomenuta kvůli jiné hrůze. „Je mi to tak líto. Bože, je mi to tak líto."

„Musíme jít." řekne mu Khan vážně a jednou rukou chytne Arthura za bradu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Zničili mou posádku. Teď zbýváme jen my dva. Musíme zmizet, než nás najdou."

Arthur se chce ptát proč. Proč je zabili? Proč chtějí zabít je? Proč se tohle děje? Ale neptá se. Jen přikývne na souhlas.

Khan mu přikývnutí oplatí a pevněji Arthura obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě. A pak skočí. Arthur může jen zavřít oči, pevně se držet a možná trochu vyděšeně křičet, ale Khan ho nepouští. Nedovolí, aby se mu něco stalo.

Aniž by Arthur věděl jak, jsou najednou oba uprostřed davu nic netušících a nic nechápajících obyvatel města.

Khan si z jedné židle ukradne kabát, ale než stačí sehnat vhodný svršek i pro Arthura, všimne si vulkánce z Enterprise s phaserem v ruce, který se přemístil kus od nich.

„Utíkej!" křikne Khan na Arthura, načež ho chytne za ruku a vyrazí vpřed.

Arthur se neohlíží. Ví, že ohlížení jen zdržuje při útěku. Ale také ví i to, že táhnout za sebou někoho o dost pomalejšího, zdržuje ještě víc. Ví, že kdyby ho Khan pustil, že by se mu podařilo utéct. Arthur, i když tu myšlenku nesnáší, mu k ničemu není, jen ho zdržuje.

Snad proti své vůli Arthur povolí stisk své ruky. Nepouští se, ale dává Khanovi šanci. Šanci se mu vytrhnout a zachránit se.

Místo toho ale Khanův stisk ještě zesílí a odmítá povolit.

Arthura by to mohlo nesmírně potěšit, kdyby i nadále nebyli stíhání. A kdyby jim cesta nekončila přímo před nosem.

„Khane!" vyhrkne Arthur, i když netuší, kde na to vzal dostatek dechu.

Ovšem jeho společník nezastavuje. Jen na okamžik zpomalí a ještě za běhu sebere Arthura a v podstatě si ho hodí přes rameno, než opět zrychlí. A skočí.

Artur se jen pevně drží Khanova trupu a bojí se i dýchat, ale místo pádu příjde jen tvrdší přistání.

„Je tady!" vyhrkne Arthur vzápětí, když zvedne hlavu a uvidí vulkánce Spocka, který skáče za nimi na loď, či na čem to přištáli.

Khan hned postaví Arthura na nohy a postaví se mezi něj a Spocka, který se škrábe na loď. Khan ho chce skopnout dolů, ale vulkánec je rozhodnutý se svému soupeři postavit a nevšímá si tvrdých ran.

Arthur stojí až na okraji plavidla, aby se Khanovi nepletl pod nohy. Neumí přeprat ani člověka a vulkánci jsou mnohem lepší bojovníci než oni. Byl by poražený dřív, než by vůbec začal bojovat.

I tak se Arthur několikrát pokusí vmísit do boje tím, že do Spocka aspoň kopne, aby odvedl jeho pozornost od Khana, aby aspoň napomohl jeho rozptýlení. Jenže šlo o oboustranou věc. Khan, ve snaze chránit Arthura před svým soupeřem, byl ochotný vulkánce kdykoliv pustit a strhnout Arthura za sebe.

Boj je rychlý a nerozhodný až do chvíle, kdy Khan srazí Spocka k zemi a chytne ho za hlavu, jako by mu ji chtěl rozmáčknout. Vulkánec sebou při pokusu o záchranu hází jako ryba na suchu a jedna z jeho noh trefí i Arthura, který stojí na okraji.

Arthur stačí jen vyjeknout překvapením, než najednou ztratí rovnováhu a začne po zádech přepadávat do hlubiny pod jejich plavidlem.

„Ne!" zařve Khan.

Okamžitě pustí vulkánce a vrhne se za svým společníkem, ovšem stačí chytit jen spodní okraj pruhovaného županu, nic víc.

Arthur padá hlavou napřed, ale náhlé škubnutí ho otočí vzhůru nohama a vysvleče ho z jeho županu. Na poslední chvíli se Arthur chytne rukávů a snaží se nekřičet hrůzou z toho, že za chvíli zmizí v hloubce pod sebou stejně jako jeho ručník.

„Nepouštěj se." rozkáže mu Khan, ale v jeho panovačných slovech jdou slyšet i obavy.

Arthur jen tiše zakňučí strachy a zoufale se dívá na muže nad sebou. Khan do půl těla visí z plošiny dolů a z jeho pohledu to vypadá, že se nemá jak a čím udržet.

„Dostanu tě nahoru." slíbí Khan a pomalu centimetr po centimetru si začne přitahovat župan k sobě a s ním i Arthura.

Ten už skoro věří tomu, že se to podaří, že ho Khan dokáže zachránit, ale pak se nahoře objeví další postava.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur vyděšeně, když uvidí Spocka.

Vulkánec napřáhne ruku se zbraní na bezbraného Khana.

„Ne!" zařve Arthur, jako by tím mohl zabránit nevyhnutelnému.

Kolem nich začnou kroužit zlatožluté jiskřičky světla.

„Ne!" zařve Arthur znovu, když Spock vystřelí.

„Khane!" volá Arthur i ve chvíli, kdy loď nad ním a hlubina dole zmizí a on dopadne na podlahu v jasně bílé místnosti. A v podstatě na něj dopadne jeho zachránce, jeho župan pořád pevně v rukách i přes krvácející ránu ve spodní části zad.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur zoufale a rychle raněného obrátí na bok. S hrůzou hledí na ránu a neví, co dělat, aby pomohl, ale než se k něčemu odhodlá, kdosi ho chytne za paži a chce ho odvléct pryč.

„Ne! Nechte mě!" huláká Arthur a snaží se muži v červené uniformě vytrhnout a vrátit se ke Khanovi.

Než se jeden nebo druhý nadějí, Khan se rychle jako blesk zvedne a navzdory krvácení odhodí muže, který se snažil odvléct Arthura stranou, kamsi dozadu, kde narazí do zdi.

„Nedotýkejte se ho." zavrčí Khan výhružně, smrtící i v tomto stavu, zatímco schovává Arthura za svými zády.

Teprve teď si Arthur uvědomí, že on i Khan byli přeneseni do kruhové místnosti, jejíž jediný vchod je plný naštvaných a ozbrojených členů posádky Enterprise v červených halenách. Všichni vypadají, že s radostí ony zbraně použijí.

„Hele, potřebuju toho chlapa živého!" křikne jediný přítomný člen posádky v modré košili.

Arthur v něm matně pozná doktora, který Khanovi bral krev.

„Bez něj kapitánovi nepomůžeme." pokračuje doktor.

V tu chvíli Arthura někdo chytne jednou rukou za pusu, druhou za rameno a smýkne s ním pryč od Khana. Arthurovo vypísknutí je velice tlumené, ale i tak přiláká Khanovu pozornost.

„Budete spolupracovat." ozve se nad Arthurovou hlavou Spockův nenávistně znějící hlas a ruka původně umístěná na rameni mu k boku přitiskne něco, co je pravděpodobně stejná zbraň, kterou vulkánec zranil Khana.

„Pusť ho." zavrčí Khan hlasem, který vystraší i Arthura.

Už to vypadá na další boj, tentokráte všichni proti všem a se spoustou zbraní, když Arthur udělá to, co každé dítě, kterému někdo drží ruku přes pusu. Se spoustou slin ji olízne. A kousne.

I vulkánci cítí znechucení a bolest, takže Spock Arthura hned pustí.

A střelí.

Arthur se chtěl rozběhnout ze Khanem, ale náhlá bolest v boku ho s výkřikem srazí na kolena.

„Arthure!" zařve Khan a nějak svého společníka stačí chytit dřív, než si stačí rozbít obličej o jasné bílou podlahu.

Arthur není schopen komunikovat, jen tiše vzlykne a stočí se do bolestýnského klubíčka. Khan ho s nebývalou péčí zvedne do náruče a v podstatě si Arthura položí na klín, zatímco zkoumá díru v jeho boku.

Matně si i přes bolest Arthur všimne křiku kolem, a že nad ním někdo stojí a se strachem před Spocem a o Khana se k druhému zmíněnému pokusí víc přitisknout. Jenže jasný hlas nad nimi není hlasem onoho vulkánce, to mluví doktor v modré uniformě.

„Mám návrh. Já vám zachráním kámoše a vy mi zachráníte kapitána."

„A pak co?" sykne Khan nenávistně a víc k sobě Arthura přitiskne. „Zabijete nás jako moji posádku?"

„To rozhodne soud, ne já." řekne doktor klidně. „Já jen vím, že jestli se nerozhodnete rychle, tak tady ten kluk vykrvácí."

\- - o - -

Jediný důvod, proč šel Khan na ošetřovnu dobrovolně, byl vážně raněný muž v jeho náruči.

Jediný důvod, proč souhlasil s dobrovolným darováním jakéhokoliv množství krve pro záchranu Kirka, byla přednostní péče o Arthura a podmínka, že celou dobu bude stopař s ním.

\- - o - -

Arthurovi hlavou kmitne protivná myšlenka, že probouzet se na neznámých místech po předchozí ztrátě vědomí už začíná být jeho zvykem. Tentokrát leží v pohodlné posteli s několika obrazovkami u hlavy v jasně bílé místnosti. A nad ním stojí pohledný dlouhán v černém.

„Khane." pousměje se Arthur šťastně. Chce se posadit, ale Khan ho chytne za ramena a s lehkostí ho zatlačí zpátky do lehu.

„Máš pouta." vyhrkne Arthur, když vidí těžké kovové pásy, které spoustávají Khanova zápěstí.

„Jsem zajatec. Oba dva jsme." řekne Khan tichým klidným tónem.

„Co ti provedli?" zeptá se Arthur s obavami. Teprve teď si pořádně všimne Khanovi nezdravě bledé tváře, kruhů pod očima a unaveného pohledu.

„Vzali mi několik litrů krve, aby zachránili svého kapitána." řekne Khan skoro bez zájmu.

„Několik litrů?! Vždyť to je- Musíš být vyčerpaný a na umření!" strachuje se Arthur a znovu se snaží posadit. „Odpočinul sis? Kdy jsi naposledy spal?" vyptává se.

„Nevím."

„Jak to myslíš, že nevíš?"

„Práce pro Marcuse neumožňovala moc klidný spánek. A pak jsem bojoval s klingony a s Enterprise a hlídal jsem tebe." vysvětuje Khan. „Ještě nemůžu spát, nejsi v bezpečí." dodá tiše.

„A to tady jako celou dobu stojíš a koukáš na mě?" rozhodí Arthur rukama a trochu zčervená.

Khan jen lehce přikývne hlavou na souhlas.

„Ty seš-" začne Arthur se zavrtěním hlavy, ale netuší, jak dopovědět.

Chvíli na sebe ti dva jen hledí, ale najednou Arthur plácne.

„Lehni si ke mně." řekne. A vzápětí úplně zrudne.

„Chci- Chci říct, že- Musíš si odpočinout a – a tady není ani židle, tak-" Arthur rozpaky nedomluví, za to Khan se tváří pobaveně.

„Dobře." řekne jen.

„Dobře?" zopakuje zmatený Arthur. „Dobře. Tak jo." pochopí vzápětí a posune se na posteli do strany, aby udělal Khanovi místo.

Ten si i přes svázané ruce bez problémů vyleze na bílé lůžko a lehne si na bok, čelem k Arthurovi. Ten jen leží na zádech, rudne, točí palci a neví kam s očima. Během náhodného bloudění pohledu po Khanově těle ve velice uplé haleně se Arthur zarazí.

„Co tvoje záda?" zeptá se ustaraně a konečně se Khanovi podívá do tváře.

„Neměl by ses spíš ptát na svoje záda?"

„No, nic mě nebolí a žiju, tak předpokládám, že je vše v pořádku." pokrčí Arthur bezstarostně rameny.

„Zranění se zahojilo." odpoví Khan na Arthurův ustaraný výraz a předchozí otázku.

„To jsem rád." oddechne si Arthur s úlevou.

„Měl bys spát." řekne Khan po chvíli a přehodí ruce kolem Arthurova pasu, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž k sobě, než ho chytne za ruce. S těmidle pouty se špatně objímá.

Arthur znovu zrudne, ale nebrání se.

„To ty máš spát." zamumle Arthur do hrudi v černé haleně.

„Budu odpočívat." slíbí Khan, zatímco prsty zlehka přejíždí podél Arthurova předloktí. „Spi. Budeš potřebovat energii na cestu. Ještě nejseš v bezpečí." dodá skoro neslyšně.

„Máma měla pravdu." povzdechne si Arthur, než zvedne hlavu a podívá se Khanovi do tváře. „Že stopování je šílenost, protože člověk nikdy neví, kdo mu zastaví."

„Měl's ji poslechnout, dokud jsi měl čas." řekne na to Khan.

„Dva vesmíry, jeden s bláznivou lodí a posádkou, druhý s vesmírným teroristou." pokrčí Arthur rameny. „Mohl jsem na tom být mnohem hůř."

„Můžeš si stoupnout někoho jiného." navrhne mu Khan.

„Ani náhodou." ohradí se Arthur okamžitě. „A navíc jsem ztratil ručník a stopař bez ručníku není stopař."

**Author's Note:**

> Protože mám slabost pro všechny shipy, které zahrnují postavy Freemana a Cumberbatche (a že u těchhle dvou jde shippovat skoro všechno), tedy i pro Kharthura, tak mě láká napsat tomudle další části. Jenže nemám teď inspiraci, a proto je otevřený prostor pro vás a do komentů mi můžete psát vlastní nápady, dotazy nebo zápletky. Prostě cokoliv. Jen to musí trochu odpovídat tomu, co se děje v téhle povídce, jasné?


End file.
